1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding and tilting table and more particularly to a wheeled, folding and tilting office table which features versatility, simplicity and reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Office furniture has changed greatly in the last ten years to reflect a more casual atmosphere and also a new workplace philosophy of communication. Furthermore, office space has become more versatile to allow different space arrangements to be made as needed and on little or no notice.